¿Verdad o reto, Kyle?
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Kyle esta enamorado de Stan, y lo ha ocultado por mucho tiempo. ¿El simple juego de "Verdad o reto" lo ayudara a confesarse? Style. Mencion de Creek, Candy y Bunny


**Etto... hola n.n **

**Si, hace mucho no publicaba... em... y mi otro fic "Una Nueva Oportunidad" tengo que seguirlo... **

**En fin... espero que pueda rapidamente terminar ese fic. **

**Les dejo este STYLE. **

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

* * *

Trate de contener la risa al ver a Cartman en el suelo. Craig le había dado un buen golpe al querer acercarse a su pareja.

—¿¡Pero que te pasa!?- Le recrimino molesto mientras se frotaba la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe.

—Ya lo sabes culón, Tweek es mío. Búscate otro reto o directamente elige verdad- Dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por la cintura a un rubio que temblaba. Cartman solamente suspiro. Dios… Tucker si era posesivo.

—Ya sabes que solo lo hice por que Wendy me lo pidió. Si hubiera sido esa rata judía la que me hubiera asignado el reto, no lo hubiera hecho. Tenlo claro- Y acto seguido se incorporo y se puso al lado de su novia. Stan y ella ya habían terminado con el molesto hábito de romper y volver, romper y volver, romper y volver. Al parecer, la pelinegra se enamoro del gordo. Y Stan no tuvo otra alternativa más que rendirse. Aunque no se le veía triste. Es más, puedo jurar que lo veo mucho más feliz… y libre.

—Eric, es tu turno. Elige a alguien- Le recordó Wendy a su novio. Este paso sus ojos por cada uno de los que estaban ahí. Pero claro, el maldito gordo tenia que posar sus ojos en mi.

—Kyle, veamos si eres cobarde. ¿Verdad o reto?- Me pregunto.

—Verdad, no confió en ti, culo gordo- Me burle. Sabía que si elegía reto me haría hacer algo que me humillaría por siempre.

—¡Que no estoy gordo!- Se quejo y luego se puso a pensar. Bueno, eso si Cartman piensa…

—No se te ocurre nada que pueda molestarlo, así que pasa y elige a otro- Esta vez hablo Stan. Me sorprendió, había estado callado desde que habíamos comenzado a jugar. Lo mire y el me devolvió la mirada. Tuve que desviar la mía. Maldición, odiaba cuando lograba que me perdiera en sus ojos azules. Si, soy un idiota enamorado, ¿Qué quieren que haga? Stan ha sido mi súper mejor amigo desde… no lo recuerdo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y, ¿Cuándo me enamore de el? Tampoco lo recuerdo. Llevo mucho tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos. Algún día me declarare… algún día…

—Kyle- Mierda, la voz del gordo de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres, culón?- Le pregunte con una mirada fulminante.

—Has elegido verdad, bien: ¿Te gusta un chico con pelo negro y ojos azules…? Digo, por casualidad…- Carajo, ese gordo no es tan idiota como pensaba.

—¿A que se viene eso, idiota?- Le respondí yo, tratando de parecer calmado, pero me estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Ya lo sabemos todos, Kyle. Solo UNA persona en particular no lo sabe…- Esta vez hablo Kenny… que trataba de que el inocente de Butters no se le escapara de sus brazos. Kenny sabia mi secreto, y Butters claro, también. Kenny si o si tiene que compartir todo lo que sabe con su novio.

—¡Gah! ¿T-Te gusta C-Craig?- A Tweek le agarro un tic bastante fuerte, luego de que Cartman dijera eso. Bueno… Craig es parecido a Stan. Pero jamás estaría con alguien tan frio. Es mas, no entiendo como Tucker puede llegar a ser tan tierno a veces con Tweek.

—¡NO!- Le dije rápidamente para que se calmara. —No me gusta Craig… me gusta otra persona- Y pude sentir que mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

—¿Y por que no me dijiste nada, Kyle? ¿Es que acaso no somos super mejores amigos?- Me di vuelta. Mierda, Stan… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? O no… estaba muy cerca. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… Piensa Kyle… ¡Dile algo!

—Eh… pensé que ya deberías saberlo-Dije por decir algo.

—Bien, pero en la próxima ronda te obligare a que me lo digas- Y se alejo. Pude sentir como mi rostro volvía a su color normal. —Bien, mi turno- Comente. ¿A quien elegiría? Pase mi vista por cada una de las parejas y claro, por Stan. ¿Y si lo elijo y elige reto? ¡Ah, ya se!

—¿Y Kyle?- Era Wendy que se estaba impacientando.

—Stan, ¿Verdad o reto?- Le pregunte y vi como sonreía.

—Reto- Fue lo que eligió.

—Bien, debes darle un beso a la persona que te gusta- Dije rápidamente. Pero luego caí en la realidad. ¿Y si le gustaba otro que no era yo? ¡Lo besaría en frente de mi! Y… y entonces… no lo podría soportar… Bueno… o sino, a lo mejor… si era yo… ¿¡Ah, que dices Kyle!? ¡Tu no eres! ¡Tu no eres! Mierda, no… no vayas a llorar… no… Maldicion, me veo como un marica. Ya… basta. Han sido mas de 3 años enamorado sin decir nada… Pero, ¿Y si se lo digo? ¡Perderé su amistad! Y entonces…

—¡OH!- Fue lo único que escuche de parte de todos. Wendy se había sonrojado, Cartman estaba asqueado, a Tweek le agarro un super tic, Craig lo estaba calmando y Kenny trataba de besar a Butters, mientras que el rubio quería ver el beso. Si, el beso.

STAN ME ESTABA BESANDO.

Lentamente sentí como se separaba de mi, y luego de que se había incorporado… noto que estaba llorando.

—¡AH KYLE! ¡LO SIENTO!- Se sonrojo apenado. Reí, y el me vio con cara de duda.

La única respuesta que le di, fue un gran beso en los labios. ¡Ja! Te tome ahora yo por sorpresa, ¿No?

—Genial, otra pareja gay- Era Cartman que se quejaba. Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado para responderle.

Estaba… viviendo en mi propio sueño.

FIN

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Hace mucho que no escribia n.n" **

**¿Re-Rewiew?**

**~BelCandyKagamine~**


End file.
